


Trauma (Aquarium)

by Myeongluvr



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Aesthetic Attraction, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Happy Ending, Mermaid Dongmyeong, Minor Character Death, Sailor Harin, Sea Monsters, Witch Hyungu, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: There is only one thing a sailor is scared of. It’s not high tides or storms that are unbearable to sail through, it’s Mermaids. Mermaids lure these innocent sailors to their deaths.Ever since Harin heard the news that his uncle's ship had crashed as they sailed off coast to gather some fish he had been terrified of Mermaids.Dongmyeong loved to sing. It was his passion, the one thing he strived to be the best at. Every time he would hear music his tail would flap in excitement and he could feel himself come alive.Dongmyeong has no idea his singing had so much influence over others until he crosses paths with Harin and finds out the dark truth everyone has kept from him
Relationships: Ju Harin & Son Dongmyeong, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Trauma (Aquarium)

Sailors are strong and dependable people. They go out and gather food for the civilians, they keep the coasts safe and the people on the island safe. They protect and defend. There is only one thing a sailor is scared of. It’s not high tides or storms that are unbearable to sail through, it’s Mermaids. Mermaids lure these innocent sailors to their deaths. They kill these innocent sailors for their pure enjoyment. Mermaids are evil.

Ever since Harin heard the news that his uncle's ship had crashed as they sailed off coast to gather some fish he had been terrified of Mermaids. He was told by his mother that Mermaids lured the ship to crash, killing all 5 men onboard. Harin had been told his whole life about how mermaids were hideous creatures. When The Little Mermaid came out he was horrified, he couldn’t believe that anyone could like Mermaids knowing the truth and damage they had done to his people. 

It was fishing day, the water was calm and the sun was shining bright. Harin helped prepare the ship for his crewmate. He had to make sure the ship was clean ready for their journey that would last hours. The sailors had to collect enough food for the month. Harin was slowly climbing his way up the ladder to becoming a sailor, he had started with packing food boxes for them with his mother. He remembers the bright smile of the captain. She adored Harin, watching him grow up into a young man. She would teach the boy how to sail with wooden toy boats when she would come and visit his mother. The captain was best friends with Harin’s uncle, his death deeply affecting her. She had banned all sailors from getting any mermaid tattoos, talking about them and even owning anything that had a mermaid on it. Everyone of course listened to her, she was the captain of the S.S.WEVE after all. 

Harin’s job as a cleaner was the last step before he could become a crewmate. Once he was aboard the ship he knew he’d make his uncle and mother proud. His uncle practically raised him with their father fleeing back to Korea whereas Hairn stayed with their mother on an island off the coast of Wales. The island was their home, they loved the small close knitted community it provided. Everyone knew them and they knew everyone.

Harin continued to sweep the floor as everyone was adding items onto the ship ready for the crew. It was a whole project and it made everyone from the island gather together. They all applauded the crew as they boarded the ship to set sail. There was a possibility they’d never return.

Harin stood off the ship as he was done, rushing over to his mother so they could wave the crew off together. Harin’s mother gave her son a big hug, proud of him. She was dreading the day she would be waving him off but knew that it was his dream, a way for him to move on from his uncle’s passing. Harin would wake up in tears from nightmares about mermaids at night. It broke her heart to see him suffering so much.

The ship set off heading out of his vision. He waited until he couldn’t see it anymore before he headed home. There was something about watching the voyage that made his heart swell with pride. He knew that when the day came that he had to go on a voyage he would be too terrified to do it. He was so scared of running into mermaids, even though the captain taught him what to do to avoid falling into the lure, however what he would do in the actual scenario was a different case. He was proud of everyone that decided to tackle the journey.

•·················•·················•

Dongmyeong loved to sing. It was his passion, the one thing he strived to be the best at. Every time he would hear music his tail would flap in excitement and he could feel himself come alive. Dongmyeong would swim around looking for music boxes that laid on the floor of the seabed.

At night the mermaid would sit on a rock, letting himself smell the air and see the stars shine above him. The stars were his audience, they listened to his voice twinkling instead of cheering. Dongmyeong was renowned for being an incredible singer. All merpeople were fans of singing. They grew up around music. Most of them would grow out of it as they aged, instead spending their time looking for loot. They had a fasicantiom with shiny things after all. Dongmyeong however never grew out of his singing phase, he would sing as often as he could, loving hearing his own voice. It was comforting to him.

Dongmyeong never knew the consequences, he never knew why people were encouraged to drop singing and how come grown up merpeople frowned on him when he would talk about singing. No one ever told him the truth, no one really knew the truth. The King and Queen of the merpeople kept their dark secret a secret, not wanting mermaids to use the knowledge for their own gain. They did their best to discourage singing even though it was built into mermaids brains. Dongmyeong had no idea he had lured innocent humans to their death with his voice. The notes he sang would brainwash them towards him and towards the sharp rocks that he lived within. Dongmyeong had never seen a human, he didn’t really go looking for them like his other friends would. He had no interest in a species that believed he was just a myth. They scared him with all the stories that were filled with hatred that would keep him up some nights.

As the night grew colder, Dongmyeong’s voice grew louder as he sang his heart out. His yellow tail was laying across the rock. His hair curling on his forehead as his cheek bones shined. His vocals lit him up like some magical creature. He had no idea a few miles away there was a ship heading towards a whirlpool because his voice coaxed the man behind the wheel. The Captain was yelling at everyone to stop. She couldn’t believe they hadn’t worn the headphones she bought for them all. They were in a trance and the ship was heading into the whirlpool. 

“Stop this ship” She yelled as she pushed the driver of the ship from the wheel. Using all her might the captain steered the ship away from the whirlpool that surrounded the mermaid's groove. 

“You are all idiots!” She yelled at her crewmates as soon as the ship was safely back on course, heading home. She refused to work with this crew anymore and just wanted to get home safely, her mind was filled with thoughts about what could have happened and it brought back unwanted memories.

Dongmyeong finally finished the last verse of his song, taking a big gulp of air before he splashes into the water. His yellow scale flows through the water as he heads back towards his home. He knows his brother is waiting for him, ready to preach to him how he needs to stay away from the surface. He wished he could afford to move out into his own place but he spent all his allowance on music boxes and they weren’t cheap.

“Harin be a good boy and go and fetch the washing” Harin’s mother called out from the sink. The boy headed straight outside, grabbing the clothes that were drying on the line. He had the perfect view of the ocean from his beachside house, he loved how he looked out and all he could see was an endless sea of water. He could spend hours just watching the water and how they would splash against the rock pool tucked in the corner or how he’d see some dolphins jumping. 

“Mother? What day is it?” Harin calls into his mother, he could see the S.S.WEVE heading towards the shore, he was sure they weren't supposed to be back for another 2 days.

“It’s Thursday” His mother headed outside to see what had caught her son off guard.

“The ship is back already?” Harin was shocked by the early arrival. 

“We better go check on The Captain” Harin’s mother rushed into the kitchen, making sure to grab some of her homemade welsh cakes to give to the Captain. 

Harin and his mother rushed to the docks, surprised to see a full crowd of people already waiting to welcome back the crew.

“Hyungu what’s going on?” Harin asked his childhood best friend who was standing in the middle of the crowd.

“No idea?” Hyungu shrugged. Hyungu knew a lot, he practiced witchcraft after being adopted into a family of witches. It was surprising that even he didn’t know since he always knows everything which sometimes got Harin in trouble.

As the boat parked in the dock everyone watched as the crewmates walked off hanging their heads low.

“Ju Harin, come here” The captain yelled from the top of the ship. She also called out a few others names, all of them had been working with Harin in an aim to become a crewmate.

“You’re my new crew, we set sail as soon as I refuel the ship. Go get some things for the trip, you know the drill” The captain ordered. Harin was full of joy that he was going on his first voyage. He was nervous, the fact he was going out where mermaids easily could capture them was the scariest thought ever but he pushed it to the back of his head too excited to care.

Harin pushed all the scary thoughts aside as he packed his bag, his head was already full with his mother yelling in his ear to pack lots of layers. He had no time to worry. Harin was taken aback with the sudden call. He had no idea what had happened to the old crew which was kind of bothering him but he’s sure it was nothing too bad since they all came back safe and sound.

“Harin quickly the captain is waiting for you!” Harin’s mother shouts up to her son as she sees people start to head back towards the docks. Harin swings his backpack over his shoulder before rushing out. He doesn’t forget to stop at the door so his mother can hug, kiss his cheek and say goodbye. It’s only for a week she shouldn't make such a fuss but he doesn’t blame her after what happened to her brother.

“Mr. Ju ! Good to have you onboard,” The captain smiles as she greets Harin. “Right this way” Harin follows the rest of the new crewmates into the cabin onboard the ship. They all place their bag on one of the beds, a few squabble for the window beds but Harin takes the nearest one to him. He’s a deep sleeper so anywhere does.

The boat starts moving before any of them have time to rethink and leave, they all rush to the deck and wave to the bystanders as they leave the docks, heading back out to gather food.

“Headphones on whenever you step foot out of this cabin, understand?” The captain preaches the crewmates on the deck. She hands them yellow sound proof headphones.

“Anyone that doesn’t listen will go down to the fuel station and shovel the coal. I will quiet happily unplug the machine for anyone’s idiotic desicions” The captians threats send shivers down the crewmates spines. Shovelling fuel was the worst job ever, it was long hours with a lot of manual work. No one wants to do it. 

They all get dismissed and work on getting nets ready for the next day. Harin decides to stick close to Giwook. He’s the youngest recruit only being 21. His father and him are Korean like Harin and Hyungu so they all grew up together on the main white british dominated island. 

“Nice to see you Giwook” Harin smiles as he sits down next to Giwook, grabbing the big net the younger was working on. Giwook smiles back at him. He doesn’t say much, probably blasting music in his ear. Giwook never wanted to become a sailor, he wanted to move away and become a big producer. Hyungu and Harin were his loyal fans, always listening to the demos he made and got surprised when Ed Sheeren picked up one of them. His father disapproved and that’s why Giwook is sat beside Harin on this cold ship instead of a warm fuzzy office in LA with a fancy soap dispenser. 

“It’s getting cold, you go inside. I'll finish this off” Harin takes the last part of the net from Giwook. The younger was physically shaking from the coldness of the ocean breeze.

“Thank you” Giwook smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling with the stars shining into them. Harin watched as he scuttled inside with the rest of the crew. Harin and a handful were the only ones left finishing the last fine details before they could start their real work tomorrow.

Harin walked over to place the nets back in the yellow container, he had let everyone go back in decided it was unnecessary for them all to be shivering outside if all was needed to do was tidy up. Harin enjoyed the smell of the sea anyways, it was a refreshing feeling. As he closed the lid to the container he could feel himself get dragged to the side of the ship. There was something about looking out to the sea that made him feel at home. He sometimes thought he was a fish in a past life with how much he loved the ocean.

As he looked out into the sea he could feel himself get drowsy, his thought hazy as if he was getting under some sort of spell. He tried to shake it off, rubbing his eyes. He turned to look towards the open sea in front of him and the sight made him nearly fight. 

The yellow gills from Dongmyeong’s tails captivated him, they were bright and sparkly. The boy’s hair swirled around his face, pushed back with waves surrounding his head. His eyes were wide open, shocked to be faced with Harin.

“Oh my-” Harin was lost for words, he wanted to scream in fear but he couldn’t find it inside him. He took a step back but hadn’t looked where he was going and stumbled over a net that he had forgotten to pick up. He stumbled too close to the border of the ship, falling overboard and straight into the water.

Harin had a fascination with the sea but he couldn’t swim. Why would he if he just travelled by boat everywhere? The boy sank, deeper and deeper. His eyes were closed; he was in too much shock to even try and save himself. The fear of just spotting a mermaid made him go into overdrive, he was terrified. 

A pair of hands wrapped themselves around Harin, dragging him through the sea. Harin wriggled, petrified on what was happening to him.

“Stay still please” The voice echoed through Harin’s ears. It was soft and warm. Harin did as he was told, letting his limbs go numb. 

He was starting to struggle to breathe being underwater for so long. He had to accept that he would end up like his Uncle. He wanted to cry out or even scream but he couldn’t. If he wasted his breath his end would come sooner.

He had seconds left, his head was light, his mouth full of water, his chest painful. A big yank pulled him back to his senses. He spat out the water in his mouth, finally able to breathe as he was carefully placed inside a cave. His eyes were still closed, he was too scared to open them and see the thing in front of him. He wanted the monster gone.

“Sir? Are you okay?” The sweet soft voice spoke again and it took all of Harin’s willpower to not respond. 

“Oh no is he ok? please say he’s ok!” Harin felt the voice hover over him. He could feel breath hitting his face, presuming the creature was looking at him from above. His hands twitched and that gave Dongmyeong the confirmation that Harin wasn’t dead. The Mermaid sighed in relief, taking the human's hand in his.

“Woah you’re hands are big and your fingers! They move apart” Dongmyeong played about with lifting harin’s fingers. The webbed skin between his gave him little movement with his own fingers.  
Harin pulled his hand away as soon as he regained the strength to do so. He sat up now, his eyes open and his breath heavy. He was scared.

Harin blinked a few times as he stared at Dongmyeong. He was nothing like he thought Mermaids looked liked.

He was always taught that they had crooked yellow teeth that were vicious and could rip a human apart, seaweed hair that was long and slimy, they had red eyes that pierced souls and their gills were disgusting.

Dongmyeong had pearly white teeth with the prettiest smile Harin had ever come across, His hair was a reddish brown that was slicked back, he had strands swirled around his face that Harin could almost get lost in. His eyes were just like his own, full of innocents and joy, his gills were the most beautiful thing Harin had come across. The yellow shined brightly, lighting up the cave for them.

“I’m a little undressed sorry, I had no idea humans wore things” Dongmyeong had wrapped his arms around his exposed torso, slightly shy that he was so vulnerable right now. He wasn’t shivering like Harin expected him to be, anyone would shiver in this weather. As much as Harin was afraid of Dongmyeong he still felt the need to help him. He took off his padded coat and then a cardigan. He was boiling anyways with the amount of layers he had on. He passed the cardigan to Dongmyeong. It was drenched in water but he knew Dongmyeong wouldn’t mind.

“Woah...thank you Sir” Dongmyeong grabbed the brown cardigan and placed it on, giggling as his arms went through the holes. He found it fun and kept repeating the action.

Harin used this time to back away so he was leaning against the cave wall. He was terrified that Dongmyeong would take off the mask and eat him alive.

Harin looked back up at the mermaid being drenched in the brown material of the cardigan, splashing in the water and smiling brightly. He couldn’t harm a fly…..but Harin isn’t a fly.

“Sir this is amazing, I wish we had these at home” Dongmyeong smiled as he swam around in circles. He noticed that Harin had moved away and didn’t want to make him uncomfortable so he stayed back in the little river that flowed through the cave.

“Stop calling me sir” Harin mumbled, he was uncomfortable with the title.

“What should I call you?” Dongmyeong asked eagerly.

“Harin” 

“Nice to meet you Harin ! I’m Dongmyeong”

“That’s not very aqua themed” Dongmyeong was taken aback by Harin’s comment, slightly offended since he loved his name.

“Well Harin isn’t very Human themed” Dongmyeong stuck his tongue out which made Harin chuckle at the bizarreness of the situation.

“You’re very cute...” Harin says after his laughter dies out. Dongmyeong smiles back now Harin is starting to talk. 

“You’re handsome, compared to the merpeople I know! You’re my first human I've ever met” Dongmyeong almost spins around in joy. He isn’t too good at staying still when he’s excited.

“When are you going to kill me?” Harin just blurts it out, he doesn’t want to sneak around it. He’s in a cave, no idea where it’s placed. Dongmyeong has him trapped. He’s going to end up getting eaten, He’d rather know when than sit and wait.

“Kill you?? What no I’d never hurt you?” Dongmyeong feels hurt, his smile disappears. Harin feels bad.

“I saved you, I could have swam away, let you drown but I carried you all the way here, it was a far way and my arms hurt! I’m going to be in trouble if I’m found interacting with you. Why would I kill you? Am I a Monster?”

“Yes” Harin answers before thinking and as soon as the word leaves his mouth he regrets it. “I mean no you aren’t, mermaids are but you are actually nice from what I’ve seen.”

“I’m not speaking to you now” Dongmyeong swims to the back of the cave sulking. Harin watches, feeling an immense sense of guilt. He stands up and heads over to the back of the cave to where Dongmyeong is, he doesn’t want them to be on bad terms.

“I’m sorry Dongmyeong.” Harin waits for a reply but gets none.

“Mermaids are seen as monsters on our island, I shouldn’t have told you about it. Thank you for saving me, I really appreciate it” Harin watches as Dongmyeong turns around to face him. His eyes glare over him, judging him intensely. Harin gulped worried that maybe Dongmyeong would turn against him.

“Fine.” Dongmyeong’s glare turned into a happy smile again as he let go of Harin’s statement.

“How will you get home?”

“I have no idea, the ship is long gone and I can’t swim” Harin frowns. He normally has solutions, he’s a critical thinker and good at solving problems but this time there was really no solution. 

“Sleep here tonight, It’s safe. No _monsters_ will come here” the impact on the word monsters pulls at Harin’s heart. The mermaid was salty. Dongmyeong disappears under the water, leaving Harin alone to sleep as he goes out into the sea.

Harin was a deep sleeper and had never once in his life woken up in the middle of the night, even as a baby which was a miracle in her eyes. Tonight however was different. He had been asleep for about an hour and suddenly woke up. He was getting pulled towards the rocks outside the cave. He couldn’t think of anything but the beautiful singing voice filling his ears, he had to go see it. Harin stood up and made his way over, stepping over rocks to get to the big stone Dongmyeong was currently sitting on as he was singing his heart out.

“Harin!” Dongmyeong was stunned to see Harin standing right next to him, his pupils had formed into a black and white spiral, he was under a hypnosis. It took a few seconds for Harin to get out of that state, completely shocked to see him standing on a rock in the ocean.

“How did I get here?” Harin was scared and confused, he was just asleep and now he was here.

“Duh you walked” Dongmyeong laughed at him, not understanding that Harin had no idea about the past few minutes.

“I was sleeping and now I’m here??” Harin was stunned. Dongmyeong gasped covering his mouth now realising what had just happened.

“Let me sing again” Dongmyeong looked at Harin’s eyes watching as he fell into the hypnotic state as he sang. 

“No!! No this can’t be happening” Dongmyeong cried out. He had no idea his voice made human’s fall under this spell and now a big ball of guilt knotted in his stomach. 

“Dongmyeong what’s wrong?” Harin didn’t understand what was happening.

“I...I am a monster” Dongmyeong could feel the tears in his eyes as he realised that all the rumours he had heard were exactly true. Harin was right to be scared of him.

“No ! You’re not. What happened?” Harin grabbed Dongmyeong’s small hand in his own.

“My voice, it hypnotised you” Dongmyeong squeezes Harin’s hand, a big fear that loomed in the back of his head was true. There were many whispers of an old folklore about mermaids singing to lure pirates however they were all denied by officials. Dongmyeong curses himself, he should have paid more attention and now he’s upset. He had no idea he was luring people. He just wanted to sing because he loved it, it made him happy.

“You didn’t know that?” Harin was confused. How did Dongmyeong have no idea when he had caused so much pain to the people of the island. He was sure all Mermaids knew about the effect of their voice and used it for that reason but the fear in Dongmyeong’s eyes told a different story.

“No, I was never told I just sang because I love to. It makes me so happy but now…. I hurt people I can never sing again. I won’t hurt anyone.”

“I won’t lie, you have hurt a lot” Harin mumbled.

He couldn’t forget about the pain however he felt sympathy knowing it was not malicious. Dongmyeong’s empathy for the situation was real, no actor could pull off this. Harin believed Dongmyeong and his heart felt heavy knowing he has just learned something he loved is getting stripped away.

“Did I hurt someone close to you?” Dongmyeong’s eyes open wide as he looks up at Hairn. He knows he doesn’t want the answer but he has to ask. 

“Yeah, my uncle’s ship sank.” And that’s when Dongmyeong burst out crying. He had never felt so guilty in his life. He wanted to get eaten up. He sang for his own happiness, never knowing he hurt people along the way.

“Dongmyeong it’s ok. Please don’t cry.”

“No, It’s not okay. Harin I’m so sorry I was so selfish” Dongmyeong hugs himself. Tears flow down his cheek that shine in the moonlight. Harin thought he looked like a grand painting. 

“You didn’t know, It’s ok really! I can’t blame you if you had no idea. It’s a lesson right? You can save more people now knowing this!” Harin feels so bad. Dongmyeong was a kind soul. He’d known him for a few hours, but those few hours were enough. He hoped that maybe this was the end of the mermaids luring, if Dongmyeong spread this around they would stop singing and future crewmates would be saved.

“I can never sing ever again, not knowing what happens. I quit.” Dongmyeong hates that this is the only option but he can’t make anyone else suffer. He lets out one last cry before he wipes his tears.

“Go back to sleep Harin, I’ll come stay with you, I can’t stomach going back home” Harin nodded as he followed Dongmyeong back to the cave. He was mesmerised with how his tail flapped in the water, it was beautiful to see him move so graciously. 

Harin laid back down, his head laying back on his coat acting as a pillow. Harin closes his eyes ready to sleep but a tug on his arm makes him turn around.

“Can I sleep next to you? I’m scared” Dongmyeong’s big teary eyes meet Harin’s and melt his soul.There’s no way he can say no to him.

“Sure but won’t you dry out?” Harin asks as he looks down at the tail connected to Dongmyeong.

“They’ll just turn to legs,” Dongmyeong looks at Harin who’s staring at his tail “The scales turn into shorts before your mind wanders”

“It wasn’t” 

“Good” Dongmyeong lays his head on Harin’s arm, being the little spoon of the pair. Harin let’s his arm wrap around Dongmyeong. He’s used to sharing a bed with Hyungu who would rush into his home in the middle of the night when he got tired of his mothers' rituals that they constantly performed. There’s only so much he would take. Harin was built from all the strong work he did on the ships so Hyungu would sink right into his warmth frame. This situation was the exact same except Dongmyeong was even tinier. 

“You’re nice and warm,” Dongmyeong hums “Thank you for being here for me. I wish I could take you home and keep you safe”

Dongmyeong is silent for a moment before he speaks up again “I’ll make sure that nothing bad happens to humans, I’ll make up for it”

“Thank you for your kindness” He draws shapes into Harin’s hand waiting for his head to calm down so he can sleep.

He thinks Harin is asleep since there’s no reply but Harin is wide awake listening to it at all. 

The sun shines brightly waking Dongmyeong up from his slumber.

“I have feet!!” Dongmyeong screams as he sees his toes wiggling. The feeling is unreal as he stands up. His yellow shorts are up to his knees and he bends them squatting as he tries them out. Harin wakes up laughing at seeing an excited Dongmyeong in front of him.

“Good Morning!” Dongmyeong runs over, kicking his feet high.

“You like your feet don’t you?” Harin chuckles as he rubs the sleep away from his eyes.

“They’re way cooler than a tail. Each of these things move” Dongmyeong wiggles his toes, fascinated with the discovery. 

“So I’m guessing no water for you today?” Harin smiles and Dongmyeong nods in agreement.

“I actually did something before you woke up because you sleep for ages!” Dongmyeong pushes Harin’s head, making him lean back slightly.

“What is it?” Harin is curious, the fear is gone. He knows that he’s a fly to Dongmyeong.

Dongmyeong runs to the back of the cave and comes back with a seashell crown. He places on top of Harin’s head, the pink shells a starking contrast to his black hair.

“Oh thank you” Harin smiles as he looks up at the shells that are sitting across his forehead.

“I give it to all my friends, it’s a Dongmyeong token!”

“You must have made a lot of these then” 

“Only one” Dongmyeong smiles and maybe that’s the moment Harin’s heart latches onto him or maybe it was some other time but all he can see now is the beautiful boy sitting in front of him, his smile lighting up Harin’s dark future in this cave. He isn’t even craving home because he knows he’ll have to leave Dongmyeong. He admires him.

“You’re pretty” is all Harin can muster out

“I know, I take pride in my appearance” Dongmyeong chuckles, his hand going to brush back his already slicked back hair.

“Tell me about the human world! Who are your friends there?” Harin has to think for a moment, too drawn into Dongmyeong’s glowing skin to remember what he said.

“Oh uhm well…” Harin shakes his head before remembering the question, “There’s Hyungu. He’s adopted by these 2 lovely women that practice witchcraft and obviously he followed in their footsteps. He knows a lot of magic. It's pretty cool!” Harin smiles remembering when Hyungu made a firework show with his magic to celebrate Giwook’s music achievement.

“Then we have Giwook, He’s the youngest at 21” 

“That’s my age!” Dongmyeong interrupts, too excited to stay silent.

“Oh that’s nice. He’s a producer and makes music but his father won’t let him move to london so he can really go places. He was on the ship with me. I hope he misses me” Harin laughs out masking his concern for the younger. He knew Giwook barely knew anything on the ship. He didn’t care enough to pay attention. He hopes he’s coping well without him. 

“What about you? You must have someone under the ocean?” Harin wants to move topics quickly, he doesn’t like to think too long on things he has no control over.

“Well I have a twin brother. He likes shiny things and has the biggest collection of hair clips ever. He’s also bossy!” Dongmyeong chuckles. 

“Won’t he notice your missing?” 

“He’s probably with his boyfriend Geonhak. He’ll forget I even exist. Family isn’t the closest with our kind” Dongmyeong rolls his eyes

“Do you have a significant other?” Harin asks, deep inside him he’s hoping the answer is no.

“No I’m aromantic” 

Harin had briefly heard the term before when he was helping Hyungu work out that he was asexual a few years back after Hyungu ghosted his girlfriend because he wasn’t ready to take things further, knowing there was a deeper meaning than just being scared. She didn’t take the news well but Harin supported Hyungu through the post breakup stage, reassuring that she was an idiot for not accepting Hyungu for who he is. He made sure to let him know there were plenty of people who would accept him and she was unfortunately part of the stubborn batch that doesn’t. He vividly remembers egging the girls house and getting into lots of trouble because of it but it was worth it to see Hyungu smile for the first time in months.

“That’s really cool” Dongmyeong smiles, feeling relieved that Harin didn’t judge him a single bit for it. 

“Can I ask you more questions?” Harin nods in response.

“How do you humans poop?”

“That’s enough” Harin claps as he jumps up.

“I’m seriously curious!” Dongmyeong whines.

“I’m seriously not answering you” Harin laughs out as he heads to the opening of the cave, looking out to the ocean. He takes a long breath, letting the smell of the sea fill his lungs. It’s his favourite feeling. Even though he was looking at the sea from a cave it felt the same as if he was in his garden. 

“Do you like the sea?” Dongmyeong asks as he places his chin on Harin’s shoulder.

“Yes, It bring me a lot of comfort” 

“Like singing?” The sadness in Dongmyeong’s voice is crystal clear.

“Yeah, exactly like that. It draws you in and brings u a lot of happiness”

“And you’re incomplete without it…”

“....yeah” Harin sighs, he feels for the younger boy. However Dongmyeong singing is just too dangerous for him to keep doing it.

“I wish I could magically uncurse myself. Singing is my everything and all because I’m a mermaid I can’t because of a stupid power I don’t even want. It’s for good though, I won’t hurt anyone now” Dongmyeong falls back against the wall of the cave, sliding down to the floor.

“I’m going to have to find a new hobby, maybe I could take up javelin?” Dongmyeong picks up a pebble and throws it using all his might. It doesn’t even go further than 4cm.

“Okay maybe not that” Harin laughs as Dongmyeong picks up the stone.

“Are you hungry? I can get you some kelp to eat?” Dongmyeong asks. Harin shudders at the thought, he’s always hated the gimbaps his mother made for him. The seaweed had a gross texture in his mouth. He would sneak them to Hyungu who was in love with them.

“I’m okay, but thanks” Harin smiles, grateful for the offer but refuses nonetheless. He’s a fussy eater and starving won’t change it.

“I won’t poison you, I promise it’s safe to eat” Dongmyeong feels guilty that Harin can’t trust him.

“I know I just don’t like seaweed.” Harin explains but it doesn’t ease Dongmyeong’s already brewing guilt.

“What will you eat? You need to eat!” Dongmyeong preeches. Harin shrugs, he doesn’t exactly know what he can eat, all he knows is he can’t eat seaweed ever.

“I’ll figure something out for you don’t worry!” Dongmyeong squishes his own cheeks as he thinks of another possibility. The boy hums as he thinks of something, trying his hardest not to sing any words in case he lures Harin or even someone else.

“Dongmyeong!!” Harin yells out breaking Dongmyeong from his thoughts. The older one is waving his hands like crazy. Dongmyeong rushes over to see a speed boat pull up.

“Jump in kids” The guy is wearing sunglasses and is in a brightly coloured hawaiian shirt as if he’s in the Bahamas, not off the coast of Wales.

“Oh...Goodbye Harin” Dongmyeong is heartbroken that Harin is going so soon, he wanted to give him a big thank you speech but he had no time. He was about to turn around, the goodbye too much for him but he was yanked into the boat by Harin.

“What are you doing?” Dongmyeong whispers to Harin as he’s been held close to him.

“I have an idea about the singing problem. Trust me okay?”

“Okay, I trust you”

Dongmyeong feels Harin let go of his arm as the boat heads towards the Ocean.

“I’ll drop you off at this island is that okay with you?” The man asks as he turns his head to briefly look at them both. He sees how soaked Dongmyeong is and feels bad for him, Harin seems to be a lot dryer compared to him.

“That would be perfect” Harin bows his head to say thank you.

“What can you say I’m Jin Yonghoon superhero of the world!” The man laughs. Harin looks at Dongmyeong and shrugs. Was he meant to know who he was?

“The weather isn’t the greatest here is it” The man laughs as he feels the coldness of the air.

“You’re lucky it’s not raining” Harin chuckles out. It rains every other, sometimes it rains for weeks nonstop. A clear day is a blessing in Wales.

“Well I’m going to have to have words with the travel agent” Yonghoon laughed but he sounded so serious with his words. Harin just laughed along to not have any tension. 

Dongmyeong was sitting quietly, petrified of the stranger. One human was scary enough let alone two. He could feel Harin’s hand on his knee, he went to grab it so they linked their hands. Harin turned to look at him with a reassuring smile that everything would be ok.

“You okay?” Harin asked as he saw how pale Dongmyeong was.

“Mhm” Dongmyeong wouldn’t tell him he was scared but the motion sickness was pretty hard to hide.

“How far is it Yonghoon?” Harin calls out.

“The coast is on the horizon, so 15 minutes?” Yonghoon calls out.

“Don’t go sick in my boat!” Yonghoon screamed as he saw Dongmyeong’s face.

“Well don’t drive so rough” Dongmyeong mumbled, Harin giggled. Yonghoon wasn’t the greatest driver, almost hitting every wave which made the boat bounce.

“I’ll make sure it goes overboard” Harin shouts back before he turns his body around so he’s facing Dongmyeong.

“Close your eyes and breathe slowly” Harin guides Dongmyeong with all the tips he knows. He shifts him to the middle of the boat so it reduces the rocking for his body.

“It’s not far ok? Just keep breathing and focus on that” 

Dongmyeong does as Harin says and by the time he knew it the boat was slowing down.

“Well here we are!” Yonghoon turns off the engine as he parked the boat in the docks. Harin helps Dongmyeong up and off the boat. The boy feels slightly dizzy so he’s thankful he can lean onto Harin for support.

“Thank you so much Yonghoon” Harin thanks the hawiian shirt guy yet again. Yonghoon just smiles as he ruffles Harin’s hair.

“Be careful when you're out at sea next time ok?”

“We definitely will!” Harin waves Yonghoon off as he goes to explore the island, people seem to know him as they gasp at him. Either that or it’s down to his ridiculous attire. 

“There’s so much colour” Dongmyeong is in awe as it’s his first time on human soil. He wiggles his feet in the sand, melting at the feeling of it. 

“Is it dull at home?” Harin asks curious

“No, it’s really bright but I didn’t expect here to be colourful” Dongmyeong can’t take it all in from the leaves on the tree to the colours of the houses even down to the sand. 

“Harin! My baby!” Harin’s mother comes running out in tears, she wraps Harin in her arms crying her eyes out.

“I thought I lost you ! How could you scare me!” She lightly hits him with the towel before squeezing him in a hug again. Dongmyeong watches attentively, he has never seen this kind of affection before. Merpeople don’t have close bonds with their parents.

“And who is this little one? Oh he’s so small Harin” Harin’s mother is looking at Dongmyeong, her eyes full of love and affection. Dongmyeong feels overwhelmed with everything, so he cries. He bursts out crying in the middle of the beach in front of all these humans.

“Oh no sweetie please don’t cry” Harin’s mother looks at her son unsure on what to do.

“He’s overwhelmed, he got lost too.” Harin bends the truth slightly. 

He spins around and wraps Dongmyeong into a hug, his hand brushing his back soothing him. If he was told by Hyungu last week he’d be stood hugging a mermaid on the beach he would have never believed him but after Dongmyeong showed him so much affection and opened his eyes to what the real mermaids are like Harin couldn’t feel more comfortable which makes his decision a lot easier.

“Let’s go inside ok?” Harin waits for Dongmyeong to let him go, the younger rubs his teary eyes before following Harin and his mother into their home.

The house is warm and cosy, very similar to Dongju’s one but more girly to cater to Harin’s mother. It smells of food, and Dongmyeong can feel his stomach growl, he can hear Harin’s.

“You both go put on some fresh clothes and I’ll make something nice for us to all eat!” Harin’s mother smiles warmly at the boys. They head upstairs into Harin’s room where the older opens up his wardrobe to pick some clothes for the younger boy.

“All of these will be too big” Harin skims through his wardrobe trying to find something suitable.

“I’m ok in these” Dongmyeong pulls the oversized cardigan closer to himself.

“Oh nevermind found these” Harin finds a green velvet suit for the younger. It had shrunk in the wash making it the perfect fit for Dongmyeong. He grabs his own clothes before he steps out of the room to change in the bathroom, giving both of them privacy.

Harin reappears in white trousers and a brown turtleneck, with a vest layered on top.

“Why do you layer clothes so much?” Dongmyeong asks as he fixes his hair in the mirror.

“A habit, my mother made sure I wore lots of layers to keep warm.” 

“You wouldn’t survive the temperature underwater” Dongmyeong giggles.

“Thank you for the clothes and food” Dongmyoeng bows his head at Harin’s mother, he saw the older do it to Yonghoon so he copied his movements.

“You’re welcome, please tuck in” 

Dongmyeong looked at the food in front of him consisting of meat and vegetables. He had never eaten anything other than kelp before. He decided to try the vegetables first, they looked the most similar to what he hated eaten before. He took a small bite, the taste was unusual but he liked it, he gulped them down in no time leaving just the meat.

“You don’t have to eat it.” Harin says as he notices Dongmyeong stare at the meat for a little longer than usual.

“Okay” Dongmyeong nods, he doesn’t think he can stomach it. 

“We need to go visit Hyungu quickly. Is that okay with you?” Harin asks as he places his cutlery on the plate. Dongmyeong had used his hands to eat, completely unaware of the utensils placed for him. 

“Don’t be too long. I miss my baby” Harin's mother sighs.

“Thank you! We will be an hour max!”

Harin rushes across the street to where Hyungu lives, Dongmyeong is running after him but isn’t great at catching up to his speed. He sees the wooden cabin that Harin told him about before they set off. This was a part of his great plan to help Dongmyeong.

“Hi Mrs Kang! Is Hyungu in?” Harin asks the lady who opens the door. Her hair is bright purple and that fact alone makes Dongmyeong feel at ease, used to the mermaids with their bright hair colours.

“I think he’s reading in the garden! Come right through” The woman lets the boys in.

The house is cluttered, very different from Harin's house. There’s various plants hanging everywhere and different ornaments scattered all over the place. There were stacks of books sorted in different piles.

“So another one to the gang?” Mrs Kang asks as she sees Dongmyeong behind Harin.

“Yeah” Harin smiles back before he makes his way to the garden.

“Hyungu ! Boo!” Harin yells out as he sees his friend. Hyungu puts his book down instantly. 

“You are so lucky I can sense the dead because you're about to be dead meat!” Hyungu jumps straight to attack Harin.

“Stop!!!” Dongmyeong screams, stomping his feet. The boys pause, Dongmyeong’s screech was the highest pitch any of them has ever heard.

“It’s okay Dongmyeong! this is how we play about!” Harin explains.

“Hyungu, this is Dongmyeong. He needs your help!” Harin introduces him.

“You? Ju Harin, the man deathly afraid of Mermaids brought a Mermaid to me?” Hyungu is speechless.

“How did you know?” Dongmyeong gaspes, he thought he blended in pretty well. 

“He’s magic, he knows everything” Harin answers.

“No. I can see the webbed fingers and the screaming was a dolphin scream, so mermaid”

“Sorry” Dongmyeong lowers his head

“It’s fine, It’s just unusual that’s all. He used to be so scared of your kind” Hyungu nudges Harin who just glares.

“So what do you need from me?” Hyungu looks over to Harin knowing he’s the one with the plan.

“I need you to swap my voice with his.”

“What?” Harin and Dongmyeong simultaneously question. 

“I’ve thought about it and he needs to be able to sing more than I ever will. I want to give him my voice” 

“Harin I can’t let you do that!” Dongmyeong stands in front of the two friends acting as a shield.

“Yes you can. I never sing ever, you sing all the time. You saved my life let me do this for you” Harin spins Dongmyeong around so they both face Hyungu.

“You can do it right?” Harin asks. 

“Sure I can but it’s irreversible. Are you sure?” Hyungu asks even though he knows that Harin is sure. Harin has the biggest heart ever, he has no idea what he and Dongmyeong went through but he knows that Harin is selfless and will do anything to help someone out.

“I am 100% sure” Harin nods.

“Dongmyeong? I need your consent too?” Hyungu asks the younger boy.

“I-” Dongmyeong doesn’t know how to feel. He’s so thankful for the offer but he feels a sense of shame to take it up, He can’t rob Harin of his uncle and his voice. He looks up at Harin and his pleading eyes.

“I promise you I’m not losing anything in this,” Harin reassures the younger.

“He’s speaking the truth, I’ve never heard him sing, not even to any of Giwook’s tracks. He’s still mad you didn’t help him out”

“I was busy plus I hate my voice” Harin shakes his head chuckling. 

“Are you really sure this is what you want to do?” Dongmyeong asks.

“Yes, I’m sure” Harin repeats again.

“Ok, then sure. Let’s trade”

Hyungu nods before taking them to the basement of his house where he performs the ritual. 

As Harin lays in bed he can hear Dongmyeong’s voice seeping through the window. The boy is sitting on a rock just outside his home in the shallow rock pool near the coast. Dongmyeong had decided to save enough money so he could move to live on his own near Harin’s place. His yellow tail shines in the moonlight as he sings his heart out. Harin watches him, amazed with how beautiful his voice is. It keeps him up at night but he doesn’t mind. He’d rather be sleepless than not hear the younger’s singing.

He grabs the paint he had bought at the craft store and gets to work painting. He’s found his hobby, something that he discovered himself that he does not for his uncle but for him. He paints. Dongmyeong being his reoccurring model.

Years later his piece The Singing Mermaid hangs in the national art museum in London. Harin and Dongmyeong are hand in hand admiring the work in all its glory in its new home. 

“You paint me so beautifully” Dongmyeong compliments the pieces

“You’re just too pretty” Harin smiles back at him, admiring him. Dongmyeong learned that Harin likes to make him fluster with compliments on his appearance.

They have become 2 peas in a pod, best friends even though they started off as each other's fears. Dongmyeong had brought out a side Harin never knew he had, he loved the sea but he never knew why. Dongmyeong had shown him the beauty of what the sea holds. Harin has given Dongmyeong the greatest gift he could, his voice. The mermaid sings as often as he can, even singing for Giwook who finally escaped his father’s hold on him and is now making it big as a producer all the way in LA. 

Maybe your scariest nightmares unlock the most beautiful moments of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on [Trauma (Aquarium)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQcU64uA2ho) and Dongmyeong's look from this [stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqywUZwcaUA)
> 
> I love Harin and Dongmyeong's friendship too much to not have a fic for them! I came up with the idea of mermaid Dongmyeong after seeing his swirly hair and who better to be the sailor than handy man Harin! 
> 
> Check out my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
